Immer Ärger mit Larry
by loose-cannon-with-a-gun
Summary: Larry ist in der Stadt und quartiert sich bei seinem Cousin Gil ein. Eine GSR Story. Fragt sich nur: welcher Grissom? COMPLETE
1. Verwandte kann man sich nicht …

**Immer Ärger mit Larry**

_Disclaimer: Ich borge mir die CSIs natürlich nur aus und behaupte erst gar nicht, dass sie mir gehören. Nur Larry, der sprang von selbst in meine Tastatur. Typisch Larry eben._

**Kapitel 1  
Verwandte kann man sich nicht …**

„Hey Grissom, du solltest öfter Jeans tragen!", rief Sara, als sie auf die Rezeption zusteuerte und Gil von hinten erblickte.

„Gefällt es Ihnen?", fragte der Mann und drehte sich zu ihr.

Sara stoppte mitten im Schritt und ließ die Akte sinken, in der sie beim Gehen geblättert hatte.

Der Mann vor ihr war nicht Grissom. Er sah ihm nur verdammt ähnlich. Etwas jünger, etwas dünner, ohne Bart, aber fast die gleichen Augen, das gleiche Gesicht, die gleichen Haare. Sogar die Stimme war fast identisch.

„Oh … entschuldigen Sie bitte", stotterte Sara und merkte, wie sie errötete.

Der Mann lächelte und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Hallo, ich bin Larry Grissom, und Ihrem reizenden Kompliment nach kennen Sie meinen Cousin Gil?"

Sara fühlte mit Entsetzen, wie sie noch roter wurde, und schüttelte Larry die Hand.

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Sara Sidle, ich arbeite in Grissoms Team."

Larrys Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen.

"Ach, SIE sind Sara? Ja, stimmt, ich hätte selbst drauf kommen können. Mein Cousin hatte schon immer einen exzellenten Geschmack."

Saras Augen wurden groß. Was bitte hatte Grissom diesem Mann über sie erzählt?

"Larry!", hörten sie Grissom auf sich zukommen. „Seit wann bist du denn in Vegas?"

„Gil!", rief Larry und umarmte Grissom überschwänglich. „Schön, dich zu sehen! Ich bin gerade angekommen. Und da dachte ich mir, schau doch mal beim alten Gil vorbei. Sag mal, kann ich bei dir wohnen? Ist auch nur für drei Tage. Die Hotels sind alle ausgebucht, irgendeine abgedrehte Star Trek Convention."

Belustigt beobachtete Sara, wie Gil sich – ein wenig erblasst – aus Larrys Umarmung befreite und sich zu einem Lächeln zwang.

"Natürlich, gerne, Larry", sagte er und warf der einen Lachanfall unterdrückenden Sara einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Klasse! Na, und jetzt zeig mir mal die geheimen Hallen deines Labors, wenn ich schon mal da bin", sagte Larry und legte einen Arm um Grissoms Schultern.

„Oh, ich hab gerade leider gar keine Zeit, ich muss in die Pathologie, und da sind Besucher nicht erlaubt, außer es sind Angehörige", sagte Grissom schnell.

Larry ließ ihn los und griff sich ans Herz.

"Aber Gil, wir SIND doch verwandt!"

Grissom verzog den Mund und Larry lachte lauthals und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.

"Schon gut, aber vielleicht kann mir deine reizende Mitarbeiterin ja ein wenig was zeigen? Als Handelsvertreter kann ich mir dieses ganze ominöse Wissenschaftszeugs gar nicht so recht vorstellen, und ich wollte doch schon immer begreifen, was du daran findest."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sara …", begann Grissom, doch Sara strahlte Larry an.

"Klar, ich führe Sie gerne herum, solange Grissom bei Doc Robbins ist. Haben Sie schon einen Besucherausweis?"

Larry nickte und holte ein Schild aus seiner Hosentasche.

Sara nahm es ihm aus der Hand und befestigte es außen an seiner Brusttasche.

"Immer schön sichtbar tragen", lächelte sie und ignorierte Grissoms irritierten Blick.

"Sie können mich gerne Larry nennen", lächelte Larry zurück.

„Na, dann kommen Sie, Larry", sagte Sara.

Grissom schaute den beiden kopfschüttelnd nach.

Auf einmal fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und blickte in Brass' schmunzelndes Gesicht.

„Also, an Ihrer Stelle würde ich einen Takt schneller sezieren, Gil."

**TBQ**


	2. Ausgespannt

_A/N: Hey, carrie, lana & sunny, danke für eure Reviews:-)  
Sorry fürs Warten, ich hatte diese Woche irgendwie überhaupt keine Zeit zum Schreiben. Aber jetzt ruft Larry mir auch schon ganz ungeduldig zu, dass ich endlich weiter schreiben soll, weil er Sara besser kennen lernen möchte. Na, dann will ich mal. Auf zu einem Shorty zum Wiedereinstieg. ;-)_

**Kapitel 2  
Ausgespannt**

Auf dem Gang vor der Pathologie erklang Saras Lachen und wurde wieder leiser.

„Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu, Gil?", fragte Doc Robbins genervt.

Er hatte gerade zum dritten Mal die Todesursache der jungen Frau vor ihnen auf dem Seziertisch erklärt.

„Herzversagen durch Überdosis Liquid X, und aus die Party", murmelte Grissom und streifte sich die Handschuhe ab, „danke, Albert."

Doc Robbins schüttelte den Kopf, zog das Leichentuch über das Gesicht der Frau und schaute Grissom nach.

Draußen auf dem Gang blieb Grissom kurz stehen. In welche Richtung waren Larry und Sara verschwunden? Wieso hatte sie so albern gelacht? Und wie sollte er bloß drei Tage mit Larry in seiner Wohnung durchstehen?

Das letzte Mal, als sie sich längere Zeit am Stück gesehen hatten, war auf der Trauerfeier von Tante Linda gewesen, Larrys Mutter. Zehn Jahre war das her. Es hatte damit geendet, dass Larry ihm seine damalige Verlobte ausgespannt hatte. Cindy. Sara war ihr sehr ähnlich. Zu ähnlich.

Grissoms Lippen zuckten. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass seine Mutter Larry jedes Jahr zu Thanksgiving einlud und ihn so zu einem Abendessen mit Larry zwang. Jedes Mal nervte ihn Larry mit Fragen über seine Arbeit, seine Mitarbeiter, sein Privatleben abseits von Käfern und Schmetterlingen. Letztes Jahr war ihm Saras Name herausgerutscht und Larry hatte die Spur sofort aufgenommen. Woher Larry auch immer ahnte, dass Sara ihm so viel mehr bedeutete als er je laut zugeben würde, es schien ihn so sehr zu reizen dass er nach Vegas kam …

Wieder war Saras Lachen zu hören. Ruckartig drehte sich Grissom die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war, und eilte den Gang entlang, auf das Labor von Hodges zu.

„Nein, ich lass Sie nicht durch mein Mikroskop gucken. Fahren Sie nach Disneyland, wenn Sie was erleben wollen", schnappte dieser, als Grissom gerade um die Ecke bot.

„Na, was hab ich Ihnen prophezeit?", fragte Sara.

Larry legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie für mich fragen sollen, ich glaube, selbst dieser kleine Giftzwerg könnte Ihrem Lächeln nicht widerstehen."

„Giftzwerg?", überschlug sich Hodges Stimme.

„Larry, ich hab jetzt Zeit für dich", sagte Grissom und versuchte, nicht auf den Arm auf Saras Schultern zu sehen.

"Wir waren hier auch fertig", Sara drehte Hodges betont den Rücken zu und sah zu Larry auf, „obwohl, nein, den Pausenraum kennen Sie noch nicht. Was halten Sie von einer Tasse frisch aufgebrühtem Blue Hawaii? Grissom, was meinst du? Dann könnt ihr euch in Ruhe unterhalten."

"So eine Mitarbeiterin hätte ich auch gerne", sagte Larry und zwinkerte Grissom zu.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", murmelte Grissom und folgte den beiden aus Hodges Labor.

**TBQ**


	3. Kaffee und andere Sünden

_A/N: LOL  
Hey sunny, ICH kann doch nichts dafür, dass Larry so was gemacht hat. Aber du hast Recht: eigentlich ist er ganz nett. ;-)_

**Kapitel 3**

**Kaffee und andere Sünden  
**

„Hey Grissom", stürmte Greg in den Pausenraum, „nach Zeugenaussagen war dieser Dealer, Tom Gibble, mit unserer Toten auf der Uniparty. Und rate mal, auf wen der Samen passt, den wir gefunden haben."

„Tom Gibble?", grinste Larry Greg an.

Greg schaute von Larry zu Grissom und wieder zu Larry und ließ den Zettel mit dem DNS-Ergebnis sinken.

„Oh, Greg, das ist Larry, der Cousin von Grissom", sagte Sara, als Grissom keine Anstalten machte, die Situation aufzuklären.

Larry stand kurz vom Tisch auf und schüttelte Greg die Hand.

„Hallo Greg, tolle Frisur. Gel oder Schaum?"

Gregs Gesicht leuchtete auf und er fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„O nein, so was ist doch von gestern! Ich mix mir meinen eigenen Stoff, ich meine, wenn ich schon so ein Labor vor der Nase hab wie dieses …"

„Du machst was?", entfuhr es Grissom.

Greg wurde rot.

„Na…natürlich nur nach Feierabend, und ich … ich mach auch anschließend immer sauber, ehrlich."

Grissom starrte Greg mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Doch Larry schmunzelte und legte seinem Cousin eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Sei nicht so hart, Gil. Wenn ich daran denke, dass du in den Schulferien deine Madenzucht in unseren Kühlschrank gestellt hast, direkt neben Moms Rouladen, wird mir immer noch schlecht."

„SOWAS macht er heute noch, und ganz andere Dinge", lachte Sara, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als sie Grissoms bösen Blick auffing.

Schnell sagte sie zu Greg:

„Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee? Wir haben gerade frischen."

Greg stellte sich neben Sara, nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand, roch dran, stellt den Kaffee zurück und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, sein Mund dicht an ihrem Ohr.

"Damit bist du fällig, ich hab dich gewarnt. Morgen Abend im Balu."

"Greg, ich hab den Kaffee doch nicht für mich aufgesetzt, sondern …"

„Hast du gefragt? Weißt du eigentlich, wie teuer und schwer zu beschaffen MEIN Kaffee ist? Also, 9 Uhr, und zieh dir was Nettes an, mir ist nach tanzen."

Mit einem Grinsen richtete er sich wieder auf und händigte Grissom das Blatt mit der DNS-Analyse aus.

„Mit schönen Grüßen von Mia. Ich werde mich jetzt mal um die Freunde unseres Partyopfers kümmern."

Die drei sahen Greg nach.

„Hab ich mit dem Kaffee Ärger verursacht?", fragte Larry.

Sara lachte laut auf.

„Ach was, nein, das ist nur ein Spiel zwischen Greg und mir. Wissen Sie was? Kommen Sie morgen doch einfach mit ins Balu, die haben die besten Cocktails von Vegas und Livebands."

„Klingt gut", strahlte Larry und drehte sich zu seinem Cousin, „Gil, hast du auch Lust?"

Grissom starrte vor sich auf den Tisch. Das war eindeutig nicht sein Tag. Erst Larrys Erscheinen, dann diese Vertrautheit zwischen Sara und Greg, die ihm schon seit Monaten auffiel, und morgen sollte er sich auch noch vor der Arbeit mit ihnen ins Nachtleben stürzen? Andererseits – so konnte er vielleicht Schlimmeres verhindern ...

**TBQ**


	4. Männer

_A/N: Huhu sunny, danke fürs Reviewn, ich bin gerade aus dem Urlaub zurück und schreib jetzt mal fix weiter:-)_

**Kapitel 4**

**Männer  
**

Grissom betrat das Balu und schaute sich um. Auf den roten Polstersitzen der Stühle und Couchecken tummelten sich bereits viele Gäste, die meisten zwischen Mitte 20 und Ende 30. Auf einer kleinen Bühne standen ein Schlagzeug, Keyboard und Gitarre, offenbar zum späteren Einsatz bestimmt, und über der Theke blinkte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Happy Hour zwischen 21 und 24 Uhr – lockern Sie sich auf für den Strip!"

Grissom entdeckte in einer der Sitzecken Gregs in die Höhe gestylten Haarfransen und zwängte sich am angeheiterten Gelächter einer Junggesellinnenabschiedsrunde vorbei darauf zu. Greg saß alleine in der Sitzecke und starrte ihm ungläubig entgegen.

"Hi Grissom, du hier?"

"Hallo Greg, ähm, hat Sara nichts davon gesagt? Wo sind sie und Larry überhaupt?"

Gregs Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Ach, DAS ist die Überraschung, von der sie am Telefon erzählt hat. Sind die beiden heute schon den ganzen Tag zusammen gewesen?"

"Anscheinend …"

Grissom ließ sich neben dem missmutig mit dem Strohhalm in seinem bereits zur Hälfte geleerten Cocktail herumstochernden Greg auf die Couch gleiten und dachte an Larrys Notiz zurück, die er nach dem Aufwachen neben dem Telefon gefunden hatte.

_Bin schon unterwegs, Sara zeigt mir ein wenig von Vegas, bis nachher.  
Larry_

Es war wie ein Déjà-vu gewesen, nur dass die Nachricht damals von Cindy geschrieben worden war und sie und Larry nicht Vegas erkundet hatten, sondern erst die Dorfumgebung und dann Tante Lindas Geräteschuppen.

"Was darf's sein?", riss eine junge, Kaugummi kauende Kellnerin mit hoch toupierten, anscheinend passend zum Stil der Bar gefärbten roten Haaren Grissom aus seinen Erinnerungen.

"Oh, ich … ich warte noch."

"Okay, aber jünger werden Sie beim Warten nicht … Ähm … Verzeihung, Sir … so war das nicht gemeint …"

Greg hustete und Grissom blickte die stotternde Kellnerin, deren Gesichtsfarbe sich schlagartig der ihrer Haar angepasst hatte, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

In diesem Moment betraten Sara und Larry das Balu. Hand in Hand. Sofort erstarb Gregs Husten und die Kellnerin drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wen er und Grissom so entgeistert anstarrten.

"Wow, was für ein Kleid", murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder kurz zu den beiden, „ich komm dann gleich wieder."

Larry winkte zu Greg und Grissom hinüber und führte Sara durch den Raum. Der Knoten, den Grissom seit Larrys Ankunft in seinem Magen spürte, schien sich noch zu vergrößern, als er sah, wie Sara nicht nur viel zu dicht neben Larry ging, sondern sie auch noch zahlreiche Blicke anderer, vor allem männlicher Gäste auf sich zog. Sara sagte etwas zu Larry, strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht und schien die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie im Raum auslöste, gar nicht zu bemerken.

Grissoms Blick glitt von dem rosigen Schein ihrer Wangen kurz über ihre hoch gesteckten, lockigen Haare, hinab zum Ausschnitt des schwarzen, leicht schwingenden, und doch aufregend körperbetonten Kleides, folgte den Kurven des Stoffes, der über ihren Oberschenkeln oberhalb der Knie endete, und verweilte auf Saras langen Beinen. Oder genauer gesagt: auf ihrem sternenförmigen Tattoo über ihrem linken Knöchel. 

"Sie hat noch ein zweites", sagte Greg und grinste ihn von der Seite an.

"Ich hab noch ein zweites was?"

Sara und Larry waren bei der Sitzecke angekommen und standen nun direkt vor ihnen. Greg errötete leicht und musterte vermeintlich interessiert die Obstdeko seines Cocktails, als er kaum hörbar sagte:

"Tattoo."

Sara lachte auf und beugte sich, offenbar nicht der Weite ihres Ausschnitts bewusst, ein wenig vor und wuschelte Greg durch die Haare.

"Aber wir haben unter der Desinfektionsdusche ja NICHT hingesehen, nicht wahr?"

Greg grinste sie ein wenig gequält an und hob die Schultern.

"Männer", schüttelte Sara den Kopf.

Grissom spürte einen leichten Fußtritt von Larry an seinem Knöchel und zwang sich ertappt, seinen Blick von Saras Busenansatz zu lösen, der, umrahmt von schwarzer Spitze, nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Augen mehr als nur Blicke einladend vor ihm schwebte.

"Schön, dass ihr da seid, wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?", fragte er und bemühte sich dabei, locker zu klingen.

"Gerne", lächelte Sara.

Grissom und Greg rutschten ein wenig um den Tisch herum und Sara deutete Larry an, sich neben Grissom zu setzen, doch Larry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Oh nein, du kommst in unsere Mitte."

Als Sara sich setze, zwinkerte Larry Grissom zu, doch Grissom war viel zu sehr mit dem Knoten in seinem Magen beschäftigt, den das „Du" zwischen Larry und Sara noch fester gezurrt hatte.

**TBQ**


	5. Darf ich bitten?

_A/N: Hey sunny, na, das nenn ich Timing. :-)  
Saras Familie – jepp, da schreib ich doch gern was zu. In Kürze: Die Eltern haben als Ex-Hippies eine Bed & Breakfast-Unterkunft betrieben (Tamales Bay, 1 ½ Stunden außerhalb von San Francisco). Sara war Einzelkind (laut einigen Internet-Pages) – und irgendwie ganz anders als ihre Eltern. ;-) Interessant wird's dann in den Folgen Nesting Dolls und Committed, in denen Sara Grissom aus ihrer traumatischen Kindheit erzählt: Sie ist inmitten häuslicher Gewalt aufgewachsen, mit z.T. täglichen Krankenhausbesuchen. Ihre Mutter hat ihren Vater erstochen – da war Sara wahrscheinlich um die 12 Jahre alt, denn die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Laura Sidle war 1984. Zwischen Tat und Gerichtsverhandlung war Laura Sidle zur Beobachtung in einem „mental hospital". Sara kam zu mind. einmal wechselnden Pflegeeltern, hatte dort mind. einen Pflegebruder. Naja, und aus dem ganzen Sumpf ist sie dann über ihre überdurchschnittlichen Schulleistungen und ihren wohl recht frühen Beginn in Harvard raus gekommen._

**  
Kapitel 5  
Darf ich bitten?  
**

„… und dann waren wir noch einkaufen", erzählte Sara und nippte an ihrem Mai Tai.

Greg beugte sich leicht über den Tisch und zuckte mit seiner rechten Augenbraue.

"Lass mich raten – das Kleid?"

Sara nickte und Larry legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und strahlte:

„Ja, ist es nicht toll? Mich wundert, dass Sara bei ihren Modelmaßen nicht noch mehr solche Fummel im Schrank hat. Ha, und wenn ihr erst wüsstet, was sie drunter trägt! Das haben wir gleich dazu ausgesucht."

Gregs Augen wurden groß und neben ihnen gab es einen leisen Knall. Hektisch stellte Grissom sein umgeworfenes Glas wieder auf und tupfte mit der Serviette in der Lache vor sich auf dem Tisch herum.

"Larry handelt nämlich mit Dessous", fügte Sara schnell hinzu und half Grissom mit dem Aufwischen.

Der hielt beim Tupfen inne und fixierte Larrys Arm auf Saras Schultern.

"Seit wann das denn? Das letzte Mal, als wir telefoniert haben, waren es noch ergonomische Büromöbel."

Larry ließ Sara los und grinste seinen Cousin an.

"Na, ist doch beides für mehr Wohlgefühl ... Okay, Spaß beiseite, ich dachte, ich widme mich jetzt nur noch den wirklich reizvollen Dingen im Leben, schließlich lebe ich ja nur einmal. Dessous sind doch was Tolles! Das I-Tüpfelchen für die Schönheit einer Frau. Deshalb bin ich ja auch in Vegas."

"Um Sara dein I-Tüpfelchen zu verpassen?", giftete Grissom.

Larry verdrehte die Augen.

"Himmel, nein, ich schau mich nach neuen Vertriebsideen um. Sei doch nicht so …"

In diesem Moment ertönte von der Bühne ein kleiner Tusch und Musik erklang.

Gregs Hand schnellte über den Tisch und landete auf Saras.

"Darf ich bitten?"

"Gerne!", rief Sara und stand auf.

Larry ließ sie vorbei, und er und Grissom schauten Greg und Sara hinterher, wie sie Hand in Hand zur Tanzfläche gingen.

Sara lehnte beim Gehen ihren Kopf an Gregs Schultern und flüsterte:

„Danke fürs Rausholen. Grissom ist schon die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig drauf. Ich meine: NOCH merkwürdiger als sonst."

Sie erreichten die Tanzfläche und Greg zog Sara sanft an sich heran und begann, sich mit ihr im Takt zu wiegen.

"Garantiert ist er eifersüchtig auf Larry. Das bin ich nämlich auch", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Grissom und Larry sie beobachteten. Demonstrativ zog er Sara noch enger an sich und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange.

Sara lächelte und schloss die Augen.

Am Tisch drehte sich Larry zu Grissom um.

"Siehst du, was du angerichtet hast? Wenn du nicht aufpasst, läuft der Junge dir noch endgültig den Rang bei ihr ab!"

Grissom blickte ihn verwirrt an. Larry seufzte.

"Sag mal, Gil, du liebst sie doch, oder? Nein, versuch erst gar nicht diesen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der zieht bei mir nicht. Ich meine es ernst: Wann unternimmst du endlich was? Willst du warten, bis sie sich endgültig anders orientiert hat?"

"Ich bin nicht wie du - du hast dich ja erwartungsgemäß SOFORT an sie rangemacht."

Larry lachte auf.

"Gil, ich hab mich nicht an sie rangemacht. Ich wollte sie nur näher kennen lernen."

"Klar, bis hin zur Unterwäsche. Du verschwendest wirklich keine Zeit … so wie bei Cindy."

Larry atmete tief aus und betrachtete Grissom, der ihn mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust anfunkelte.

"Gil, das mit Cindy tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Ich … ich war damals total daneben. Aber ich bitte dich, das ist über 10 Jahre her! Ich hab mich verändert. Der Larry von heute macht sowas nicht mehr. Und schon gar nicht mit Sara. Ehrlich."

Die beiden starrten sich eine Zeit lang schweigend an. Grissom versuchte, Larrys Miene zu ergründen, suchte im Spiel der Gesichtsmuskeln, in Larrys Augen nach einem Hinweis auf die Lüge, die er vermutete. Das war eindeutig einer der unangenehmen Momente seines Lebens, in denen er Brass und Catherine um ihre Menschenkenntnis beneidete, weil er mit Wissenschaftlichkeit einfach nicht weiter kam.

Larry seufzte erneut und brach das Schweigen.

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nie etwas versuchen würde, ist Sara nicht an mir interessiert."

Grissom schnaubte.

"Ach ja? So wie sie dich anstrahlt, mit dir lacht, sich von dir berühren lässt und sogar Unterwäsche mit dir einkaufen geht, und das, obwohl ihr euch erst einen Tag kennt, sieht das aber ganz anders aus."

„Herrje, wer von uns beiden sagt eigentlich immer, dass man keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen soll? Ja, wir verstehen uns super. Aber geredet hat sie immer nur von dir. Jetzt schau nicht so ungläubig, es stimmt, ich weiß jetzt mehr über dich als deine Mutter."

Grissom ließ seinen Blick hinüber zu Sara und Greg schweifen, die immer noch eng miteinander tanzten. Sein Mund verzog sich. Larry sah ebenfalls kurz hin, wandte sich jedoch gleich wieder seinem Cousin zu.

"Siehst du? Genau das ist dein Problem. Sie wird nicht ewig auf dich warten."

**TBQ**


	6. Abgeklopft

_A/N: Hey sunny, danke fürs Reviewn! LOL Jepp, mit Grissom ist nur Gil gemeint, für mich gibt es halt nur einen Grissom – daher auch Larry gleich immer und nur beim Vornamen. So, und nun auf zum Endspurt:-)_

**  
Kapitel 6  
Abgeklopft  
**

Sara tanzte mit geschlossenen Augen und ließ von der Musik und Greg führen, sich fallen, begann leise mitzusummen und zu träumen … Auf den Partys in Berkeley hatte sie das Tanzen geliebt, in San Francisco war sie regelmäßig mit ihren Freunden los gewesen, doch seit sie in Vegas war, hatte sie nur ein paar Mal mit Hank getanzt. Eine Erinnerung, die sie am liebsten aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen hätte. Hank hatte ihr als linkischer Parketttrottel mehr als nur einmal blaue Flecken auf ihre Zehen getreten und sich nie dafür entschuldigt. Das allein hätte sie schon vor ihm warnen können.

Sara hörte neben sich ein Hüsteln und Greg stoppte mitten in einem Wiegeschritt. Etwas unwillig öffnete Sara die Augen.

"Ist abklopfen erlaubt?", fragte Grissom.

Amüsiert beobachtete Sara die Unsicherheit, die in Grissoms Lächeln lag.

Greg kräuselte kurz die Stirn, löste sich aber von Sara, nickte, reichte Grissom Saras Hand und zog sich von der Tanzfläche zurück.

"Du tanzt?", fragte Sara und schmiegte sich in Grissoms Arm.

"Zu besonderen Anlässen ..."

Sara stockte mitten im Tanzschritt.

"Oh Gott, hast du … nein … du hast nicht Geburtstag, puh, für einen Moment dachte ich schon …"

Grissom schmunzelte und zog sie sanft zurück in den Rhythmus des Liedes.

"Sowas ähnliches", murmelte er und neigte seinen Kopf, so dass sich ihre Wangen berührten.

Sara schloss wieder für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und genoss den Schauer, den seine Berührung durch ihren Körper schickte.

"Willst du gar nicht wissen, was?", fragte Grissom in ihr Schweigen.

Sie lächelte und sah ihn an.

"Also gut: Was hat dich auf die Tanzfläche gelockt?"

"Du. Ich meine … ähm … Sara …"

Sie standen nun und Grissom nahm ihre Hände in seine.

"Was ich eigentlich sagen will … Ich war so ein Idiot und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass …"

Er schaute Hilfe suchend zu Larry hinüber, doch der war in ein Gespräch mit Greg vertieft. Er fühlte Saras Hand an seiner Wange und schaute sie wieder an.

"Ich glaube, für deine schlechte Laune vorhin solltest du dich eher bei Larry entschuldigen. Er ist nur kurz zu Besuch und ihr streitet euch. Er ist doch so ein netter Kerl, sei froh, dass du so einen wundervollen Cousin hast."

Und da war er wieder, der Knoten in Grissoms Magen.

"Ich wusste es doch", entfuhr es Grissom und er ließ Saras Hände los und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück.

Als er einen weiteren Schritt zurückweichen wollte, trat Sara blitzschnell an ihn heran und ergriff seine Hände.

"Nein", sagte sie und hielt ihn fest. „Ich bin nicht Cindy."

Er sah sie sprachlos an.

Sara lächelte unsicher.

"DAS meinte ich mit wundervoll: Larry hat mir das erzählt, damit ich dich besser verstehe. Damit ich dich nicht … aufgebe."

Sie ließ ihn los und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Grissom spürte den großen Wunsch, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, sie … Er sah wieder zu Larry hinüber. Larry nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, nahm Grissom Saras Gesicht in seine Hände, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie.

Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Sara zusammen zuckte und für eine Sekunde den Atem anhielt. Und dann seinen Kuss erwiderte, ihre Lippen öffnete und ihn einließ. Er tastete mit seiner Zunge ihre Unterlippe entlang, stieß mit seiner Zungenspitze zärtlich vorwärts und berührte ihre Zunge. Sara stöhnte leise auf und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, begann, durch seine Haare zu wuscheln.

Beide waren so ineinander vertieft, dass sie das Verstummen der Musik erst merkten, als die Paare um sie herum die Tanzfläche verließen und nicht wenige in ihrer Nähe lachten und tuschelten.

"Hm", seufzte Sara und löste ihre Lippen zögernd von seinen, „ich glaube, wir sollten uns ein Plätzchen jenseits des Rampenlichts suchen."

Grissom lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und lächelte verschmitzt.

"Zu mir oder zu dir?"

Sara lachte auf und gab seinem rechten Oberarm einen leichten Klaps.

"Auf keinen Fall zu dir, oder denkst du, ich möchte Larry dabei haben?"

"Nun, deine Unterwäsche hat er ja schon gesehen …"

"Ja, am Kleiderbügel. Was hast du denn gedacht?"

Kopfschüttelnd zog sie Grissom mit sich zurück in die Sitzecke.

Larry blickte ihnen alleine entgegen.

"Wo ist Greg?", fragte Grissom.

"Ich glaube, euch küssen zu sehen, hat er nicht vertragen. So schnell wie ihn eben habe ich noch niemanden eine Bar verlassen sehen. Aber er ist jung, er wird drüber hinweg kommen."

"Ich ruf ihn an und klär das", murmelte Sara.

"Aber erst morgen, wir beide nehmen jetzt frei", sagte Grissom und legte seinen Haustürschlüssel vor Larry auf den Tisch.

Larry grinste.

"Okay, dann werde ich mit dem Frühstück mal nicht auf euch warten und liebenswert wie ich bin stattdessen die Käfer und Spinnen füttern."

Sara beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Danke. Für alles."

"Hey!", protestierte Grissom und zog sie an sich. „Das darfst du jetzt nur noch bei mir."

"An deiner Eifersucht musst du echt noch arbeiten, Gil", lachte Larry beim Aufstehen und klopfte Grissom auf die Schulter. „Und Hausbesuche bei Lady Heather sind jetzt auch nicht mehr drin."

Grissom wurde rot und schaute Sara an.

"Was hast du ihm denn noch alles erzählt?"

"DAS wird unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben", grinste sie, hakte sich bei beiden Grissoms ein und zog sie Richtung Ausgang.

**The end**


End file.
